mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bisping
"I thought I knocked him out, so I stepped back to admire my work" - Michael Bisping "I'm gonna be the first person to KO Dan Henderson." - Michael Bisping. "I've got the best job in the world. I get to go out and beat a legend like Wanderlei Silva. I get to fight in Sydney. What's not to be excited about?" - Bisping on his upcoming fight with Wanderlei. "I think he needs to win this fight, to revive his career. Unfortunately, he's not going to revive his career against me." "Punish me for three rounds? You’ve punished the fans enough with your lay and pray antics for 15 minutes at a time. Surely they’ve suffered enough?" Bisping to Rashad Evans before their fight. "I’ve been playing the ‘UFC 2009 Undisputed’ game as myself against Henderson as part of my mental preparation" - Michael Bisping, with some unorthodox training techniques. "Does it Bother you?" Matt Hamill arguing with Bisping on TUF. "Yes, it does" Bisping. *Hammil turns his back* "YOU bother me! In general." Bisping "He's genuinely a nice guy, and a fantastic coach." - Bisping on Tito. "His wrestling is awesome." - Bisping on Hamill. "I've flown halfway across the world and I've not been treated fairly." - Bisping countless times on TUF referring to Tito and Hamill no matter what the situation. "You've got balls the size of melons boyo." - Bisping to Ross after their second fight, the one on the show, in the semifinals. "I'm gonna ko Dan Henderson." - Bisping. "I believe it's a very winnable fight for me, though. I know Wanderlei's a legend but I truly believe styles make fights and that I've got the perfect style to beat him. Obviously I'm going to have to be wary of his aggressive style and his punch power, but I'm very confident of going to Australia and beating Wanderlei. He's experienced and possesses heavy hands but, other than that, I feel I'm way better than him. I know I have the ability to beat him – it's now just about executing my game plan on the night…" - Michael on Wanderlei Silva. "This is me the Count of Monte Cristo you see? The king of sting, the master of diaster....fuck all y'all bitches" - Bisping on TUF. "He looks like a dick, he thinks he's cool cause he's all them tattoos on him...pale, pasty face nob head" - Bisping on Mike Nickels. "Goodnight, I'll most likely kill you in the morning" - Bisping to Ross. "I see myself and Matt in the final, and I've got a good bit of time to prepare." - Bisping on Hamill. "Home is where the heart is. I don't know where the heart is, but I'm going fucking this way." - Bisping, hungover, haha. "Kristian will be the first American fighter that I've come up against." - Bisping on his fight with Kristian Rothaermel. "I keep dreaming that my girlfriend has left me and I can't even call her to ask her 'Hey is everything all right between us?' It's killed me." - Bisping on staying in the TUF house. "You've got about a week to learn to grapple." - Bisping smart-mouthing when Jesse is brought back in to replace Noah who had beat him but pussed out later. "Matt is too pigheaded to admit defeat, you know?" - Bisping on Hamill refusing to tap in an armbar in training and getting his arm hyper-extended, before the final prelim fight with Mike Nickels. "Where's your mount escapes?" - Bisping taunting Kendall jokingly as he and Nickels shaved off his eyebrows while he was drunk and half-passed out after the party on the first night in the house.